Avengers sleepover
by Uusikevt
Summary: Tony invites all of his fellow Avengers to the Tower for a sleepover. Read more to find out what happens! I don't own any of the characters! Marvel owns all of the characters.
1. The invite

_You have been invited_

 _to the annual AVENGERS SLEEPOVER!_

 _Here is stuff you need to bring :_

 _Your pyjamas_

 _Your toothbrush_

 _(Whatever you need usually)_

 _Bring something to eat (chips, candy, whatever you like)_

 _But the most important thing to bring, is yourself!_

 _The sleepover will be held at The Avengers tower, Manhattan, New York._

 _(You nerds will probably find it.)_

 _June 23rd, be here at 5:30 pm, and we will start the fun!_

 _Yours, your friend Tony Stark._

This is probably the best letter I've ever wrote, Tony thought as he multiplied the invite in to nine copies. "What are you doing?" Pepper asked as she entered the room. "I am inviting all of the earths mightiest heroes to the Tower for a sleepover" Tony said proud. Pepper laughed a little, and made a confused face. "So you did those all by yourself?" she asked. Tony chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't sound so surprised, _Virginia"_ said with a seductive sounding voice and left the room. This is going to be fun.


	2. Getting the invitation

**This chapter is all about how the Avengers are getting Tony's invite, and how their life's have been. Almost all of the storylines are made up. This contains a lot of spoilers to almost all of the MCU movies. Mostly Age of Ultron. You have been warned!**

The first one who read Tony's invite, was Jane Foster, who wasn't even invited to the whole thing. The letter was addressed to Jane, so of course she opend it. Jane opened the letter, and with the invite she found a small piece of paper. It read "Could you somehow bring this to Thor? I have no idea how i am supposed to mail this to Asgard, and you two are really close, right?". Jane sighed. How hard could this be? In recent years she has become aware that the impossible is not always so impossible, and that intergalactic post delivery is sometimes really possible. "I can do this" Jane noticed to mutter out loud.

The second one, who read the letter was Steve. He was very tired, because he had just finished his usual workout. He went to take a long and cold shower, and after that he just collapsed on his bed. After 20 minutes of almost-sleeping he notest that he had a letter next to him on the bed. "Wha-what is this?" he asked, confused. He opened the letter and read the invite. Sleepover? Seriously? Tony is like what? Forty-five? But then again … if all of the Avengers and the New Avengers are coming … the team can't party without the Captain, right?

The third one to read Tony's invite, was Wanda. Tony's and Wanda's relationship – if you can call it that – started really rocky. But the last months they've been really trying to forget about all of the hate they had for each other and focus on more important things like being teammates. As she opened the letter and read it, she had some mixed feelings about it. She was happy, that Tony invited her too, despite of their bad past, but the same time she was quoestioning Tony's actions. Why this sudden friendlines? But after all, what bad could happen? It's a team of adults having a really childish sleepover at a futuristic skyscraper …

Let's face it, these last few months haven't been Natasha's favorite. After she tracked Bruce, she decided to leave him alone. It was always too much for him. After the battle againts Ultron, the Avengers have one by one left the team temporarily or permanently. After S.H.I.E.L.D went down, all kind of went down. Now she teaches the New Avengers with ambition. She knows exactly what she's doing, and she's doing it pretty well. She hardly never gets any letters for _herself_ , because she doesn't have that kind of personal life. She doesn't get postcards or electricity bills, magazines or packages. She doesn't live for those things. She opened the letter, read it and sat down to take a sip of her coffee. It was hot and black, just the way she liked it. Tony's sleepovers are actually really fun. She remebered when they had their first one couple years back. We watched Home Alone, ate tons of pizza and drank cider(they didn't drank something stronger because Tony's former alcholism). It was really fun, and brought the team closer. But this time? She decided to consider to going to the sleepover.

Vision was decorating his new room in the Tower, as he noticed someone slide a letter under his door. A letter? I have heard a lot of these, he thought. People actually do letters these days? I thought internet had replaced this kind of things ages ago. He opened it, and felt enthusiasm through his vibranium body. He opened the envelope to find a golden invite to a sleepover! YES! Vision went to the balcony and started to fly to the New Avengers facility to look for Wanda. PYJAMASHOPPING, NOW!

Sam went to get some breakfast. The only person in the kitchen was Rhodey, who stuffed cinnamon rolls into his mouth. Sam started to laugh, as he walked in. Rhodey quickly chewed and swallowed the cinnamon rolls and tried to look normal. "So, the mail just came" Rhodey said, trying to talk about something. "Anything there for me?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Rhodey. "Yep" he muttered and handed him the letter Tony had sent him. Sam grabbed the letter.

He looked it, shocked. "Why did Tony Stark send me a letter?" Sam asked, as he couldn't believe what's going on. Rhodey was looking through the mail. He noticed that he got exactly the same letter as Sam did. "I've known Tony Stark for many, many years and he never sends letters" Rhodey said. Sam suggested to open the letter together. And they did it. Sam found a note inside his envelope. It said : "We need our cooler birdguy". Rhodey had a note inside his one too, it said "BRO, YOU NEED TO COME!". It's needless to say that both of them decided to come.

The sun had just risen, when Clint Barton went out to pick up the mail. With the usual mail, there was a letter from Tony. When he got back home with the mail, he instantly opened Tony's letter. He read the invitation. Of course I'll be there if they want me, he thought. "Laura, is it okay if i go to-"

Bruce Banner was still little lost. But when Tony, the only person who knew where he's hiding, sended him a invitation to his sleepover, he considered seriously coming back. Maybe.

And so, the Avengers assembled.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Pietro fans will notice that he isn't in this chapter. He won't be in this story at all. For some reason i don't want to write him in this story. But if you liked this, stay tuned for more chapters! See you next time!**


End file.
